Riddles
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Gokudera's a smart guy, he knows the answer to everything immediately. Yet what if that isn't the case when he's confronted with a riddle? And who better to help him than a certain baseball idiot. ONESHOT


**Riddles**

**Pairing: **8059, YamamotoxGokudera

**Word count: **1320

**Summary:** Gokudera's a smart guy, he knows the answer to everything immediately. Yet what if that isn't the case when he's confronted with a riddle? And who better to help him than a certain baseball idiot. ONESHOT

**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to their respective owner, which begrudgingly isn't me.

**A/N:** This is part of my 100 word challenge, which I have been kind of neglecting... Anyway, it's my first 8059 story and I'm not really happy with how it turned out. I just have a feeling I could've done better. Then again could be my perfectionist side overreacting here. This is not beta'd, so to any of you out there who are willing to beta me, please pm me or review.

Also I would love to know what you think of this story, so don't just favorite, but send a review telling me what you thought of it.

* * *

_A headless man had a letter to write. It was read by a man who had lost his sight. The dumb repeated it word for word. And deaf was he who listened and heard. What was written?_

Gokudera frowned as he read the paper out loud. It made completely no sense, completely illogical. How could a headless man even write a letter to begin with? A headless man was a dead man right? Dead men don't have anything to write, do they?

With a sigh he placed the riddle aside and started on his work. Being the Tenth's right hand, meant he was responsible for a great deal of paperwork, as well as protecting the family. Since there were no missions, today he was assigned to catch up on forgotten stacks of paper.

After eyeing the mountain in front of him, however, he took the riddle back in his hands. He twisted and turned the paper in every way to see if the answer was somehow written on it, when that didn't turn out to be the case, he cursed.

A smiling face with black hair appeared in his mind as he continued to stare at it. "God damned baseball idiot," he muttered.

Yamamoto had recently found out the storm guardian couldn't find the logical answer to seemingly illogical riddles and he was making good use out of his discovery. Every so often Gokudera'd find a little piece of paper, just like this one with the swordsman's messy handwriting adorning it.

Ever since that had started, the swordsman had been bothering him less and less. He had made a deal with him. If Gokudera could solve the riddle, he'd start hanging out with him more, if he couldn't, Yamamoto would start focusing more on missions and thus leaving him alone.

To the storm guardian that had been a golden deal, he couldn't solve these riddles even if he tried his hardest, so a certain baseball idiot would stop bothering him. Now he kind of missed how the man's laugh could startle him out of his thinking, or how the other would barge into his office with another one of his strange and outrageous ideas. Not that he would ever admit it to his face.

A headless man writing a letter. A blind man reading, a dumb speaking and a deaf man hearing. That wasn't even remotely possible, was it? There should be a hidden hint somewhere, there always was, so he had learned from the baseball idiot. Then again, he couldn't find it at all.

He contemplated searching the answer to the idiot's riddle on his laptop, but decided against it. If he did, he'd admit defeat towards the rain guardian. The man groaned in frustration. This endless thinking was getting him nowhere. He didn't even know why he bothered searching for the answer in the first place, for sure he didn't want to have an idiot bothering him all day long, did he?

Gokudera moved his attention away from the paper in his hands, to stare outside the window. Perhaps the answer would be written somewhere up in the sky? Not likely, but trying never hurt.

While lost in thought, he didn't even hear or notice a certain rain guardian entering his office. Not that he would've paid the other any kind of attention, it was the idiot's fault he was wrecking his brain about some stupid riddle anyway.

"Dera, have you solved it yet?"

Yamamoto received no reply from the other. The silver-haired man was lost in thought, staring off into space with the paper in his hand. Obviously he still hadn't found the answer. How the swordsman loved it when he put on that face. Yamamoto found it utterly cute. He'd never voice that thought out loud though, he would be killed for sure if he ever did.

Moments as these were precious, because the storm guardian always immediately knew some witty retort. Now he looked all confused and kept quiet. It was a strange sight to behold for anyone who knew Gokudera.

So, Yamamoto had been using the other's inability to solve riddles against him. Sure there was the deal, that at first glance worked more in favor for the storm guardian, yet in fact it helped Yamamoto a whole lot more.

Gokudera was one of those people who wanted, more so needed, to solve any problem you threw at them. The rain guardian figured it was because Gokudera was really smart, as stated before, he always knew how to reply immediately.

By chance Yamamoto had found something that could really annoy the silver-haired man as well as amuse him: riddles. The right hand man would never admit it, not even to himself, but he loved how the riddles challenged his brain, even if he didn't find the answer in the end. That's probably why he bothered thinking about them in the first place. And perhaps somewhere, at least Yamamoto hoped, he also bothered so he could enjoy Yamamoto's company more. That was, however, very doubtful.

Just as he was about to leave, seeing as the storm guardian obviously wasn't registering his presence, said guardian spoke up. "How can a headless man even write a letter! You need your brain to move your hands. This dumb thing doesn't make sense."

Yamamoto chuckled at that. Really the answer was right in front of him. "That's right, a headless man can't write," the baseball fan stated, drawing the bomber's attention to him.

"When the hell did you get in here? Wait… So this riddle really does make no sense!" the bomber accused.

Shaking his head, the swordsman got closer and settled on top of Gokudera's paper filled desk. This earned him an angry glare, those papers were important and the other wasn't too happy that they were being used as seating material. Yamamoto paid no heed to the warning, after all if he got what he wanted, Gokudera would soon forget about the papers anyway.

"No, actually it does make sense, because a headless man can't write anything," Yamamoto started while swinging his legs over the desk so he was now sitting in front of Gokudera, trapping the man between him and his chair by doing so.

The bomber object to the action, even though the rain guardian had without a doubt invaded his personal space with it. Instead he was thinking about what the other was saying, their closeness and the fact that his papers were now a lost cause had been pushed to the back of his mind.

There had to be some hint in the rain guardians words, yet he couldn't see it. He thought it over while looking Yamamoto in the eye, hoping there'd be more clues there.

"In other words, he had…" the swordsman started, hoping the clueless man would get it.

"He had nothing to write!" the silverette exclaimed, proud he had figured that out. "The letter in question is the letter "O". It is zero. The man had nothing to write. The blind could read nothing. The person who was dumb could repeat nothing. The deaf man listened and heard nothing."

"Correct," Yamamoto said, shooting him one of his famous smiles. Gokudera shot him a calculating glare, not really knowing what the other would be up to next.

"Now what?" he questioned carefully, suddenly noticing how close the other had actually been to him the whole time. He moved back in his chair, looking to his right and left. If he could make it out of the chair, he could get further away from the rain guardian.

Yet Yamamoto was no longer the clueless kid he had once been. He had learned to notice everything, including the small details. Preventing Gokudera's escape he placed his hands on the chair's armrests, leaning in closer while doing so.

"Now I complete my part of the deal," the swordsman smiled, crashing their lips together.


End file.
